ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Echo Echo (Earth-50)/Timeline 1
'Echo Echo '''is the Infinimatrix's DNA sample of a Sonorosian from Sonorosia in ''Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. He is the Timeline 1 equivalent of the canon Echo Echo. Appearance He has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his colors match the color palette of Heroes United. He has two horizontal black lines on each of his headphones and black stripes on his feet. He wears fingerless black gloves. He has his Alien Force Season 1 voice. Transformation Sequence Ben slams down the Infinimatrix's dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, Ben hovers in a dark green background with light green bubbles pulsating rapidly behind him and crouches. His skeletal structure decreases and his ring and pinky fingers merge. His skin turns white and small green orbs appear on the back of each hand. Headphones emerge from his head that are connected with a square appendage on his back, resembling a MP3 player, which reads '10'. His glowing green eyes and mouth open wide, as the Infinimatrix symbol pops out his chest. Echo Echo opens his mouth and emits a sonic scream at the camera, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Echo Echo can scream at audible to ultrasonic frequencies capable of overloading machinery and stopping projectiles in mid-flight. Echo Echo has the ability to duplicate himself, like Ditto, but different in that the clones aren't linked in any way, allowing entire groups to be knocked out without harming the rest and he can clone himself much faster than Ditto can. By combining these two aspects, Echo Echo can create a wall of sound, where Echo Echos can redirect projectiles back to their source by bouncing them off of strategically placed Echo Echos. Echo Echo can create an echo chamber, where Echo Echos attack from all directions and keep screaming until the target is knocked out or defeated. Echo Echo can detect vibrations in the ground. Using his sonic screams, Echo Echo can use echolocation. Echo Echo can channel vibrations to enhance his screams. Echo Echo can transmit sound waves through speakers (such as phones). It has been shown that Echo Echo can use his sonic screams to create a forcefield. Echo Echo is quite agile, shown from his ability to jump quite high. Echo Echo seems to have more strength than his size suggests. Weaknesses Echo Echo has a fragile body which can be destroyed easily in battle. History Appearances Trivia *Credits to Echoson for the infobox image and credits to Poptropica123123 for the image in the gallery. *Unlike his canon equivalent, he is not made of living sound waves. Instead, what his containment suit is in the canon timeline is his real body in Protector of the Omniverse. Gallery Echo_Echo_POTO_For_Ultiverse_.png|Original design with old color palette Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Sonorosians Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Sound Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens